ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alonso Famoso
Sebastian Finochio (born July 18, 1989), is a Canadian professional wrestler of Italien descent, currently signed to Action Packed Wrestling under the ringname Alonso Famoso. Early Life & Billionaire Alonso Famoso, born Sebastian Finochio, was born has an only child to a poor family fighting off provety in the streets of Winnipeg. His parents were so poor that they reluctantly gave him over to his weathy, yet incredibly greed, uncle. From that moment Sebastian forcefully decided to save his parents from provety and took a tiny piece of his uncle's money to start a fragrance company. At such a young age Finochio himself doubts it would be successful so he created his own "Finochio Order," a charity where the money donated is used to build shelters for the homeless and supply food to each shelter, while selling his created fragrance, which was amusingly entitled "Finochio," to locals just to gather money for his self-created charity. Little did the male expect that "Finochio" was so alarmingly popular that people were beginning to buy it for the fragance, itself, more than the charity. At the end of the week "Finochio" was popular throughout the city and by the end of the month it was nationwide in popularity. Sebastian's uncle spotted this and tried to steal it off his nephew but the young boy refuse the greedy gits demands and moved out, using some of the profit gathered from the fragance to buy himself a house to live in. Sebastian's next move was reuniting with his parents and moving them into his house. At thirteen years old the boy was a multi-millionaire for both the success of his product and the fact that his charity only needed less than twenty percent of his income. So he hired himself a tutor, since his uncle didn't care about the boy's educational intelligence, to teach him many things. By fifteen the teen gained an extremely high IQ for someone his age and it was also at this age that he decided to began making another fragance. The finished product was named "Famoso" which is Italien for "Famous," thus playing on his Italien descent. This fragance stunningly caught the attention of celebrities like Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato and Emma Watson...so within the forenight it became highly wanted in USA and Europe. At the end of the month "Famoso" began to sell worldwide and Sebastian chose to relaunch his original "Finochio" but on the worldwide market. Amazingly both "Finochio" and "Famoso" were heavily successful worldwide, leading the boy into becoming a billionaire only three months before his sixteenth birthday. Profession Wrestling Career Sparked Interest With his goal set and accomplished, the boy lived a fully pleasurable life of being both successful and being financially set for the rest of his life. But when he hit his eighteenth birthday party the child was massively surprised by his birthday present, from his parents, a month trial of training under a wrestler called Chris Middley. The Canadian wasn't fully convinced but agreed to try it and was instantly hooked, turning this one month trial into three years of constant training to being a professional wrestler. APW At the year twenty-twelve, when the boy was twenty-one, he received a text from fellow trainee Jericho Agbonlahor that Action Packed Wrestling could be the best place to start his career at. So Sebastian agreed and within a month he decided on the a ring name "Alonso Famoso," the first name was taken from his favourite motorsport driver "Fernando Alonso" and the last name taken from his second fragance "Famoso." On the third of April Finochio signed a one year contract to APW and was instantaneously placed upon the Asylum roster, a once every two week show. In an interview shortly following the contract signing Alonso admitted that this schedule suited him better, so he could wrestle to his heart's content while remaining focused on his frangance business. On the build up to his Asylum debut Alonso calmly launched out a promo basically about introducing himself, instead of talking about his opponent Bryz "The Protege." Interestingly, during the promo, Famoso revealed his clearest weakness to the entire world...that he is the small competitor currently in APW. Yet this did little to hinder his confidence and upon his debut Alonso defeated Bryz, who was almost three times his weight and at least one and a half feet taller, in just under ten seconds with a Crucifix roll-up. Outside Wrestling Fragance Originally planned just to just gather money for the "Finochio Order," Sebastian basically advertised the "Finochio" locally across Winnipeg. However the product began a big hit within the city at the end of the week before taking the country by storm. The insane profit of the frangance's success convinced Sebasti an to produce another fragance, entitled "Famoso," a few ears later. The "Famoso" instantly became most wanted across the USA and Europe. A massive contribution to this were Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato and Emma Watson, who each adored and endorsed the fragance. Seeing the success of this Alonso decided to relaunch both the "Finochio" and the "Famoso" but across the world, instead of selected countries. And, just like the success before, both fragances became heavily popular across the world, even having cities like Toyko who continuously order more and more of these fragances for the fact that has soon has they reached the shelf, they were brought straight away. Personal life Alonso has been heavily known for his charitable side, not only starting his own charity for homeless Canadians but also proudly donating a large amount of money to child abuse related charities at a weekly rate. Late April 2012 Sebastian was noticed in Las Vegas where he partied with one Greg Venom, a Welsh wrestling veteran who is currently working for Motor City Wrestling. They drank with the city's best known working girls and committed antics that Famoso can't fully remember. Following this party Sebastian admitted that he could possibly enjoy working professionally with Venom. Motorsport Sebastian has stated in an interview that he has been an immense fan of Formula One, admitting that both his current favourite driver is Fernando Alonso and since 1996 he has attended all Canadian Grand Prixs. Finochio currently owns a black Fisker Karma and is scheduled to appear in a future episode of popular British car program Top Gear. In Wrestling Finishing Move(s) *BDD/Billion Dollar Destroyer (Double underhook flip piledriver) Signature Moves *Suicide Dive under the middle rope, often spearing the opponent into the barricade *Diving leg drop *Canadian Leg Sweep (Sliding out of the ring, tripping an opponent rebounding against the ropes) *Running dropkick to a cornered opponent *Low dropkick to the opponent's face, as a sunset flip counter *Standing dropkick to running opponent *Sharpshooter, normally boasting to the crowd while doing so *Step-up enzuigiri, sometimes to either an opponent on the top rope or a kneeling opponent *Tornado DDT *Diving Elbow Drop Nickname(s) *"The Self-Made Billionaire" Entrance Theme(s) *'"Forward Motion"' by Thousand Foot Krutch Trivial Fact(s) *Sebastian possess his own twitter account. *Sebastian is currently the smallest, in both height and weight, member of the APW roster. *He is a massive fan of Canadian band Thousand Foot Krutch, citing that all of his solo wrestling themes shall be done by this band. *Even though a proud Canadian, the male is quite popular across Hollywood. Getting along with the likes of Taylor Swift, Serena Gomez and Demi Lovato while Sebastian has often stated that his favourite celebrity is by far Lovato. Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Characters from Canada Category:Wrestlers born in Canada Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2012 Category:1989 births Category:2012 Category:Active wrestlers Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Heel characters Category:Heel Category:Canadian characters Category:Male wrestlers